


Big Guy, Good Eyes

by amethystfox



Series: I Could Live a Little More [25]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Aldertonghen, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Everyone is Poly Because Spurs, Gazzaweireld, Jazzaniga, Jinks, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, POV: Jan, Polyamory, except Mich apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystfox/pseuds/amethystfox
Summary: February 2020Jan, Michel, Hugo, and Ben have been tapped to shoot several videos for Spurs TV, but a teammates quiz has some unintended consequences...
Relationships: Paulo Gazzaniga/Jan Vertonghen, Paulo Gazzaniga/Toby Alderweireld, Toby Alderweireld/Jan Vertonghen, Toby Alderweireld/Paulo Gazzaniga/Jan Vertonghen
Series: I Could Live a Little More [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621807
Kudos: 10





	Big Guy, Good Eyes

February 2020  
London

  
  
  


"All right then, lads. Who is the most attractive?"

Across from Jan, Michel Vorm let out a snort of laughter.

"Anyone?" Adam said, looking around pointedly. "It's okay to say yourself, you know."

Jan exchanged a glance with Hugo. There was no way any of them would say themselves. This was a promotional video for each one of them as much as for the club, and vanity generally didn't go over well.

"What do you think, Jan?"

Jan blinked. He wasn't sure why he was surprised to be called on; he was sitting at one end of their little line, and Adam, today's host, had already addressed him directly more than once. But for a question like this, there was really only one answer that any of them could give, but it made Jan's stomach clench to be the one asked to say it out loud.

"Yeah, gotta go for Paulo." He tried to make it sound casual.

"Paulo Gazzaniga," Mich drawled with a smirk, and next to him Hugo chuckled.

"Yeah?" Adam said, grinning at Jan.

Jan shrugged, trying to seem casual. "Paulo's a big guy, good eyes." Eyes that Jan could always feel watching him, even from across a crowded room, eyes that burned into him like fire, eyes that could send Jan to his knees in an instant.

"What do you think, guys?" Adam said, looking over at Hugo, who just nodded.

"We all say Paulo then?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jan murmured, momentarily distracted, remembering the way Paulo had looked at him only this morning, looked up at him from where he had Jan's dick down his throat, looked up at him while Jan had been tied to his bed hand and foot, completely helpless and utterly at Paulo's mercy. 

"That was easy," Ben said in his quiet voice.

"Good eyes, eh?" 

Jan blinked at the sound of Mich's voice, jerking out of his reverie. He wasn't quite sure why Mich's comment caught his attention when Ben's hadn't really, but something about the tone of Mich's voice alerted him. He looked up to see Mich giving him a knowing look, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. It was only with difficulty that Jan was able to keep from blushing, but somehow he managed.

He simply shrugged at Mich, whose eyebrow remained infuriatingly arched, and turned his attention firmly back to the rest of the questions.

  
  


***

"So you've got to go for Paulo, eh?"

Jan looked up in irritation. Mich had fallen in beside him as they walked back to the dressing room, finished with today's shooting schedule at last. He was speaking quietly, and in Dutch to boot, but if Mich was really going to force Jan to talk about this, he would rather it be almost anywhere other than at the training centre.

"It was the same answer you gave," Jan retorted, which was true. It was the same answer anyone on the team would have given-- it was practically a running joke at this point, how gorgeous Paulo was. Some of the boys would occasionally rib Paulo about it, asking when he was going to give up football for modelling, asking if it had hurt when he fell from heaven, asking how many female fans he had to wade through when he left the house. It never failed to give Jan a secret little thrill, to hear that acknowledgement of how extraordinary Paulo was, to remember that somehow, inexplicably, Paulo-- who could have had almost anyone he wanted-- had chosen  _ him. _

"Yeah, but I didn't go into detail, did I?" Mich teased, mimicking Jan's voice.  _ "He's a big guy, good eyes. _ I thought  _ Toby _ was your boyfriend, yeah? But you didn't even pick him for best hair over Paulo. Poor Toby."

Jan bit his lip, trying to ignore his friend. Mich had stumbled on Jan's relationship with Toby by accident last year-- accident, and Jan's own carelessness, talking with Toby in the dressing room about their plans for an evening together. At the time Jan had counted himself lucky that it was only Toby that he had found out about, but Jan knew if he wasn't careful Mich would get the rest of the truth out of him-- and Jan's list of clandestine lovers was longer now than it had been then. He was hoping against hope that Mich  _ wouldn't _ figure out that he was also involved with Winksy-- he had an uneasy feeling that that particular revelation might test the limits of Mich's tolerance, given the significant age difference between Jan and Harry.

"Did you and Toby break up or something?" Damnit, there was genuine concern in Mich's voice now. Jan  _ really _ didn't want to be having this discussion, but Mich was his friend, and it was rather touching how much he seemed to care.

"No," he said shortly. "We're still together."

Mich frowned. "Okay, I was kidding, but then…" He trailed off. "Does he know how you feel about Paulo?"

"Oh, for…" Jan rubbed his forehead with a groan. "Can we talk about this somewhere else, please?"

Mich looked around. They were back in the dressing room now, and they had lagged far enough behind the others that there was nobody else around.

"Is going somewhere else going to be any better?" Mich asked pointedly. "There's no one else here. I'm not trying to pry, Jan, I just want to make sure you're not hurting my friend."

Jan heaved an exasperated sigh. "Of course I'm not hurting him, Mich. Do you even know what polyamoury means?"

Mich actually flushed a little at that. "I mean, yeah," he said defensively. "Are you saying…?"

Jan bit his lip. "All I'm saying… is that if I  _ were _ interested in anyone else, Toby would know about it, and if it were a problem, we'd work it out together, same as with Sophie. Now will you please stop assuming I'm cheating on people?"

The last bit came out with a hint of irritation, and Mich blinked, looking abashed. "I'm sorry," he said contritely. "I… I guess I shouldn't jump straight to that conclusion, I just…" He rubbed his beard thoughtfully for a bit. "I'm just not used to thinking about it… like that."

It was true. Mich was one of the most relentlessly straight and monogamous people Jan had ever known, but despite that he had always been unfailingly supportive of Jan. He had been one of the few to know about Jan's bisexuality almost from the beginning of their friendship, and he had been able to accept that without it changing how he treated Jan.

The gap in understanding between monogamy and polyamoury was at least as challenging to bridge, Jan supposed, and nowhere near as widely accepted yet. It was really no surprise that Mich had been caught off guard by his glimpses into Jan's unconventional love life.

"I know," Jan said, relenting. "And I appreciate that you're trying to look out for Toby, like you tried to look out for Sophie back then. I just… this is nervous stuff, yeah? The more people find out anything about this, the bigger the risk is."

Mich nodded. "I get that, I really do. But… I just hope you know I'd never tell anyone. You're my friend, and I want to look out for you, too."

Jan had to smile. "I know," he repeated. "I do trust you. It's just… we've kept it secret for long enough now that the idea of  _ anyone _ finding out is nervous, you know?"

Mich nodded slowly. "I may not really get it, but… I'm here if you ever need to talk, yeah? I may not be able to give you advice or anything, and I  _ definitely _ don't need any details, but…"

Jan suppressed a smirk at that. He couldn't possibly resist an opportunity like that. He leaned in with a sharp grin on his face. "Wait, so you're telling me you _ don't _ want to hear about the time Paulo and I double-teamed Toby?"

Mich's eyes closed in horror and he clapped his hands over his ears. "For Chrissakes, Jan, I'm begging you. You're going to scar me for life."

"You're sure? You're not interested in the details? Like how Paulo had Toby by the hair and--"

"Fucking hell," Mich said loudly, pressing his hands more tightly over his ears. "I'm never going to get that image out of my head, thanks. See if I try to be a good friend to you again."

Jan dropped onto the bench, heaving with laughter, clutching his sides. "Serves you right, you know," he told his friend heartlessly. "Think about that next time you decide to give me grief over who I'm fucking, yeah?"

Mich winced and scowled at him, but after a moment his face grew pensive. "Is that… I'm sorry, I know I'm prying again, but is that all it is? Just fucking?"

Jan narrowed his eyes, but he could tell that it was a sincere question, and one rooted in concern for all of them. If Jan told him yes, it was only sex, he knew Mich would accept that, but…

"No," he said, more gently. "It's not just fucking. I'm in love with them. Both of them. And they love me."

Mich's face seemed to clear up. "And Sophie's really okay with it?"

Jan nodded.

Mich let out a long, slow breath, then clapped Jan on the shoulder. "Then I'm happy for you. All of you. Here's hoping you can keep it a secret."

"Yeah," Jan muttered, half to himself. "Here's hoping."

  
  


***

  
  


"So how was it today, shooting your videos?" Paulo asked, his chin resting on top of Jan's head as his strong fingers steadily worked on the tight muscles of Jan's shoulders.

Jan sighed. "Fine, mostly," he murmured, hating to have to disrupt the sweet calmness of this moment by telling Paulo that Mich had found out the truth about them.

"Mostly?" Paulo tilted his head down to drop a kiss on Jan's hair.

"Yeah. Most of the segments were no problem, and I won at Teqball and the Euro legends quiz. But…" He hesitated, chewing on his lower lip.

"Don't be vague,  _ schatje,"  _ Paulo said sternly. "Tell me what happened."

"Yes, sir. One of the segments was answering questions about our teammates, who would survive on a desert island, that kind of thing. And one of the questions was who was the most attractive."

"And?"

"Well, I said you, obviously. And the rest of the guys agreed."

Paulo made a soft little noise, one that Jan knew meant he was somewhere between pleased and embarrassed. "Thank you, my love."

"Nothing but the truth," Jan said, tipping his head back to look up at Paulo. He loved seeing Paulo blush, all the more because it was such a rarity. Paulo bent to kiss him, and it was a good long moment before Jan could go on.

"Anyway… the host guy kind of prompted me for details, so I said something about your eyes, and, well, I guess it made Mich curious, or maybe suspicious."

Paulo's hands went still on Jan's shoulders. "Mich was there?" His voice was guarded, cautious. Jan knew he was remembering everything that had happened when Mich had found out about Jan and Toby.

"Yeah, and he kind of gave me this look, like he wanted to tease me about it. Then once we were all done he cornered me, said that he thought Toby was my boyfriend, asked if we'd broken up, if Toby knew how I felt about you. I really think he was joking at first, but…"

"But you told him the truth?"

"I didn't mean to, sir, I really didn't, but I didn't want him to think I was cheating on Toby, and…"

"It's okay," Paulo said gently. "I'm not angry, Jan."

"You-- you're not?"

Paulo kissed him again. "Not with you, for sure. It might be better if Mich didn't know, but at least we've already been through this with him, yes? We know he won't say anything. My only real concern is if he treat me any different."

"He won't," Jan said, suddenly sure. "He's never been any different with me, and he's known I'm not straight for ages. He didn't act any different with Toby after he found out about us, either."

_ "Bueno," _ Paulo rumbled, twirling a bit of Jan's hair around his finger. "So… you think I'm more attractive than anyone else on the team, eh?"

"As if you didn't already know that," Jan said coyly, reaching up to twine his arms around Paulo's neck and pull him in for more kissing.

When they finally came up for air again, something else occurred to Jan. "Oh, by the way… I may have also said that you have better hair than Toby."

Paulo burst out laughing. "I'm surprised everyone didn't immediately figure out that we're together," he teased. "You might as well go around with a sign saying 'I love Paulo' on it, eh?"

Jan blushed. "Do you think Toby's feelings will be hurt?"

Paulo looked thoughtful. "Maybe so. You might have to do something special to make it up to him."

"Ooh," Jan said, brightening. "What do you think I should do for him?"

Paulo laughed and slid his hand inside Jan's shirt to tweak his nipple. "Oh, I'm sure we'll think of something."

**Author's Note:**

> You can watch Jan talk about how attractive Paulo is [here](https://youtu.be/KOr-ZqVIwI4).
> 
> Thanks for reading 💜 drop a comment below if you're enjoying iClam or you can find me on Tumblr as amethyst-fox-jv.


End file.
